Counting Down: A Percabeth Story
by Yims Management
Summary: Story originally by Rebecky2277! Mortals. OOC. Annabeth has just found out Luke and he doesn't know he loves her. Percy does not realize his feelings for Annabeth. Rachel doesn't want to give up Percy either. Annabeth doesn't want to fall in love again. how many days will it take for her to love someone?will be Re-rewritten!
1. Annabeth I

**A/N: Hello! This is originally's Rebecky2277 s/9572087/1/Confusing-Love-A-Percabeth-Story story . I took Over her story! hopefully I am making this as good as herxD **

Summary: Annabeth is a new student. Percy and Luke are the most popular guys in school. Rachel likes Percy, Percy likes Annabeth, Annabeth likes Percy and Luke...Luke likes Annabeth! How will this end? No demigods.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I don't know if I should start like this but whatever. I had just a bad day, I don't even care.

I woke up to my alarm going off and I pushed the small red button on top of the clock to shut it off, I smiled and went back to sleep until...

"Annabeth! Are you awake?" I heard my mum shout.  
>"Yes!" I lied.<br>"No, you're not!" That was Bobby, one of my brother's screamed.  
>"Annabeth! I know you're upset about moving but you still need to go to school!" My mum shouted from downstairs. I groaned once more before rolling out of bed. I went into the shower and shivered as the cold water ran down my skin. I changed into a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and I ran downstairs. (I like to be on time and perfect)<p>

"Morning Annabeth." Mum smiled at me. I smiled back.  
>"Good morning!" smiled Matthew and Bobby. I grinned back, those two are so cute.<br>"Your dad just left for work." she told me, I pouted a little and she mouthed 'Sorry' I grabbed a granola bar and put on my backpack then, I headed for the door.  
>"Bye, honey!" shouted my mum. I waved back.<p>

"Good morning!" the person at the front desk smiled at me, I smiled back. "Annabeth Chase, I believe?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied. She handed me my schedule, textbooks and some other papers.

I went over to my locker and opened it. I put some books in my locker and only left the ones I needed for today in my backpack. I was about to turn around when I bumped into somebody or he bumped into me.

"Hey! W-" I was cut short. This guy had the most mesmerizing sea-green eyes I had ever seen and the most gorgeous black hair.  
>"Sorry." he apologized and helped me up. "I'm Percy Jackson." I'm assuming you're new?" he asked.<p>

I wanted to say something memorable so he would remember me but my brain just malfunction and said. "Yes." Nice one, Annabeth, he smiled.

"Well, it looks like you have some classes with me." he smiled again... he was cute when he smiled, then I noticed he was holding my schedule and studying it.

"Yeah. I guess I'll be seeing you around." My face started to heat up probably from him bumping into me NOT blushing. I do NOT blush. I DID NOT BLUSH. I walked the opposite direction and he ran to catch up with me and started walking beside me.

"So, where did you move from?" he asked.  
>The sky I wanted to say but said, "Manhattan."<br>"Cool! I went there last summer and it was awesome!" My face got even redder. It's very hot in the school you know? I looked away.  
>"That's nice." I mumbled.<br>"So, you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" he offered.  
>"Are all of them boys?" I asked teasingly.<br>"Nope." He answered a little confused.  
>"Okay." I walked into the class and took my seat next to this girl with black hair and well... her whole outfit was black Goth-like.<p>

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hi!" I greeted back.

"I'm Thalia. I'm assuming you're Annabeth?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I saw you at the front desk." she smiled.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Thalia." I smiled, so far so good.

Wow. look at how much I've written already. I'm on a roll! Ha! Not really.

Classes went great although it was a little hard reading because of my dyslexia. That's right. I do have dyslexia and ADHD... Thalia smiled and brought me over to where her friends were sitting. I sat down and a redheaded girl looked at me with that, 'So, you think you're going to win?' Oh, we'll see about that. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! No. But seriously. I just looked away. Then, I saw him. Yes, him! Percy! At the table!

"Hi!" I greeted Percy. He smiled back.

"You guys know each other?" an emo guy asked. Thalia whacked him on the head.

"Annabeth, meet my cousin, Nico." she smiled. "This is Grover," I waved to a guy with a lot of hair and acne. "You know Percy, Rachel," the redheaded girl glared at me even fiercer. "Piper." A beautiful girl waved at me. Thalia counted all of them.

"That's all!" she smiled. I waved to all of them except Rachel who was still glaring at me. I quickly finished my lunch and excused myself at the table. I wanted to finish my past classes homework so I didn't need to fo them at home later. I walked out of the cafeteria and pulled out a book to read. Not a good idea. I bumped into someone again. Come on! What is with me today?

"Oof! Sorry!" I apologized to the boy in front of me.

"You know, you shouldn't be reading while walking." He helped me up and that was when I saw his blue eyes. It was mesmerizing like Percy's. "Hi, I'm Luke." He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Annabeth." I replied goofily.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" he asked and reached out his hand. I took it teasingly and we walked down the hall together.

After school, I said goodbye to Thalia and started walking back home. I heard someone shout my name and spun around to see myself face to face with Percy. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

We probably stood there for a minute when he said, "I live near your house and thought I could walk with you." I nodded and smiled. We started walking and talking to each other. We were having so much fun. It was almost like I knew him for years.

When I reached my house, he smiled and shouted, "Goodnight, Wise Girl!" I raised an eyebrow. He's giving me a Nickname already?

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." I shouted back. He looked at me for one last time and walked into his house. I smiled and walked into my house.

I am done writing now. My mum told me to turn off the lights and go to sleep. Good Night. Until tomorrow. I am going to sleep. I am going to sleep. I am going to sleep. I am go

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Percy's Next! This one was Annabeth's if you didn't noticed If you want to see da original go to my page! I favorite Rachel's story! Until next time!**


	2. Percy II

**A/N: Hello! This is originally's Rebecky2277 s/9572087/1/Confusing-Love-A-Percabeth-Story story . I took Over her story! hopefully I am making this as good as herxD **

Summary: Annabeth is a new student. Percy and Luke are the most popular guys in school. Rachel likes Percy, Percy likes Annabeth, Annabeth likes Percy and Luke...Luke likes Annabeth! How will this end? No demigods.

* * *

><p>To my piece of napkins,<p>

How am I? Awesome! Aah, I can't believe I just talked with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! Her eyes, stormy gray was so beautiful and mysterious. Grover my best friend asked me who she was, a goddess I wanted to tell him.

"So who's the new girl?" Grover asked.

"Annabeth." I replied.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah." I smiled goofily. I remember bumping her, when our eyes met, those eyes... There was just something about her.

"Hello? Earth to Percy?" I looked in front of me and saw that my best friend, Rachel had taken her seat in front of me already. "What did I miss?"

"Well, Percy walked in with a new girl and I think he's got a crush." Grover answered. I looked at him angrily, my face red. I slapped his arm. He whined and bit his lip. Rachel frowned a little when Grover said I had a crush. Wait, Rachel frowned? What is that? jealousy? I looked at Rachel but she was still frowning a little. This was so confusing.

"I invited her to have lunch with us." I said, hoping Rachel would smile. Instead, Rachel frowned even more and she glared at me with that 'What? You didn't even bother to tell me? look.' I smiled guiltily and sank back down in my seat.

* * *

><p>I locked the door and turned around to see Rachel standing behind me. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"<p>

"She said she wanted to talk to you about some project." my mum answered.

"Oh, umm, okay." I said awkwardly. " Want to come up to my bedroom?"

"Sure, Perce." we walked up in silence. When we entered my room, we sat on the bed.

"Percy, I've known you for a long time and you're my best friend but I think I'm having other feelings for you." she whispered.

Okay, I looked at her. "I know, it'll seem weird but I really like you, Percy. Really." I looked at her, surprised. I never thought of Rachel like that. She leaned in closer and was about to kiss me when I remembered, Annabeth. I pulled back which left her surprised.

"Sorry, Rachel." I ran downstairs and out the door.

And now I have no idea what to do. In a coffee shop writing on the free napkins that they hand out with whatever. Sigh, I can't go back now Rachel might still be there with my mom who will yell at me... maybe I'll crash at Grover's today. Why do life has to be so hard?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was in Percy's POV as of now I like to write in one persons if you realized:) UNTIL NEXT TIME! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Luke III

**A/N: Hello! This is originally's Rebecky2277 http s/9572087/1/Confusing-Love-A-Percabeth-Story story . I took Over her story! hopefully I am making this as good as herxD **

Summary: Annabeth is a new student. Percy and Luke are the most popular guys in school. Rachel likes Percy, Percy likes Annabeth, Annabeth likes Percy and Luke...Luke likes Annabeth! How will this end? No demigods.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

I walked into my house and locked the door. I ran up to my room but my mother caught the back of my shirt. I turned around and she handed me a piece of paper with a few items listed on it.

"Go to the store down the street and buy these for me, okay?" she asked.

"Okay." I grumbled. She smiled and let go of my shirt. I sighed and took my jacket and ran out again. Then, I bumped into someone again! I looked around fiercely. It was Percy.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." I grumbled as he helped me up.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the store." I replied, holding up my list for him to see.

"Well, could I tag along?" he asked, smiling. I smirked.

"Sure." I said. We walked silently. It was an awkward silence. We walked into the store together and I heard a voice shout, "Annabeth!"

It was Luke. Why did he have to come now? I feel so awkward now especially after what I did to him. But I was with Percy Jackson! THE Percy Jackson!

* * *

><p>To Stupid Therapy Lessons I have To Take,<p>

"Annabeth!" I shouted. Annabeth turned to face me. She was walking with Percy Jackson. I felt my face getting a little hot. Not that I was jealous or anything or was I?

"Hey Luke! She answered back. She walked over to me with Percy. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just looking for some stuff." I answered. "You?"

"Same." she answered. "Look, I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful.

After she left the store, I spun around. I"ve never had this feeling before. She was just so beautiful. So kind. So independent. She was different. Even after I can still recall this. This... thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was two person pov Annabeth's & Luke's UNTIL NEXT TIME! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Annabeth

Dear diary,

We walked back to my house silently it was so quiet you could even hear a pin drop. The trees looked beautiful in the evening. The sun was just setting so we stopped to look at the orange-purple sunset.

"You know, I love it when the sun sets." Percy finally said, breaking the silence. I looked at him and laughed softly. Percy widened his eyes and looked at me, a little startled. " What's wrong?" he asked, still staring at me.

"Oh, nothing." I answered, smiling. "It's just that I never really heard anybody say it like that before." I smirked. Percy blushed as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Oh." he said, still blushing. I smiled. He was just so cute sometimes.

"We should get going now." I said, pointing at the direction leading towards our houses. Percy smiled and looked at me. Then, he took my hand. I stared at our hands and blushed profusely. It's just that I never held a boy's hand before, well, except Luke's but that's just a friend thing. This was a little different My hear started beating faster he noticed me blush and laughed a little. Then, he pulled me all the way to our houses. When we reached, the sun had already set. It was dark now but I could still see his sea green eyes. It was so beautiful the color. Of his eyes just the right tone, it was like pulling me into his world. We stopped walking and he turned to face me. I blushed again. Come on Annabeth! I thought, seriously? Blushing? Percy smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face. I blushed even harder. I wanted to look away, probably because I was a little embarrased but somehow I couldn't Tear away from his gaze.

"Goodnight, Wise girl." Percy said and leaned in. Before I knew it, he gave me a small peck on the lips. Then, he ran to his house and went inside. I was a little shocked and stood there for probably what it seemed a whole minute, I was thinking to myself, What just happened? My heart couldn't stop beating faster it was throbbing. Do I really have feelings for him or am I just in a dream? I pinched myself. Nope, not a dream. I rubbed my sore arm. Then, I walked into my house.

"Did you get the things I needed?" my mum called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" I shouted back, putting the plastic bags on the table. Bobby and Matthew ran up to me from the couch and stared at me with puppy dog eyes. I raised and eyebrow and sighed. "Ok, what do you want now?" I asked.

"It's our birthday next week!" Bobby shouted, throwing his hands in the air and almost whacking my face.

"And we want that new robot toy!" Matthew finished. He jumped in the air and almost hit me elbow. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll try." I answered, giving in. Bobby and Matthew cheered and hugged me. Then, they ran upstairs to do who knows what. I smiled. Well, I'll have to add that to my list of things I'm going to get for Bobby and Matthew for their birthday. I ran up to my own bedroom and took out my clothes. I took a warm shower and changed into my pyjamas. Then, I jumped into my bed and took out my book about architecture. You see, I loved architecture but tonight, it seemed like I couldn't concentrate about anything. My mind always wandered off to that kiss. My emotions went all over the place stupid sea weed brain! Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss but somehow it felt like one. I sighed to myself. Oh, what is wrong with me. I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE AGAIN.

Love, Annabeth.


End file.
